1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer software systems and, more particularly to computer systems for determining the estimated time of arrival of products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Product availability and shipping costs are key factors in determining whether a dealer makes a contemplated purchase order. If a product is not available because it is out of stock, a dealer may decide to order another manufacturer's product. Even if the product is available, a dealer may still decide to order a product from another manufacturer if shipping costs are too high.
Manufacturers use various storage warehouses which are strategically located to lower freight costs to the dealers. Each dealer is assigned a default warehouse, but has the option to order from secondary (i.e., alternate) warehouses as well. However, the default warehouse is typically located closer to the dealer than the secondary warehouses. Thus when ordering from a secondary warehouse, the dealer usually expects to pay a higher freight cost.
Sometimes the default warehouse is out of stock and the dealer has no other choice except to order from the secondary warehouse or order another product—perhaps one made by another manufacturer. If time is of the essence and the buyer is not willing to pay the extra freight cost, the manufacturer may end up loosing the sale. Dealers also become annoyed when they must speak to a manufacturer's representative to find out what order options are available. In addition, disputes can arise after a dealer orders a product on a rush basis without realizing that freight charges will be higher because the product was available only from the secondary warehouse. Without having control as to which warehouse the product is being shipped from, the dealer is usually unpleasantly surprised by the extra freight cost. In any event, if a manufacturer's products are consistently out of stock or not available from the default warehouse, the customer will be inconvenienced and dissatisfied with the manufacturer's ordering services.
An early conventional business model involves replying back to a requester with an estimated availability date either over the phone or through e-mail communication. In such models, estimated time of arrival calculations were performed manually by checking in-transit container schedules and estimated time of arrival time tables generated using historical data. It was very inefficient to determine which warehouse is capable of supplying the merchandise and to calculate freight cost differences manually. Networked computer systems have begun to improve these inefficiencies.
Data interchange systems are well known. These systems interchange data related to a business transaction such as order entry data. One well known data interchange system uses the Electronic Data Interchange (EDI) method of transferring business communications between dealers and suppliers. EDI systems transfer data in a structured manner, using agreed message standards, from one computer system to another. Other order entry systems having different data interchange formats can be used to generate business communications as well. Proprietary network access systems, for instance, allow remote dealers (or intranet or extranet users) to access ordering systems using different specialized interfaces and exchange methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,108 purports to provide an on-line method and system in which a consumer is provided real-time information, prior to the placement of an order or purchase by the consumer, regarding the availability and status of a configured product in relation to the product's manufacturing and delivery process or “pipeline”. The product delivery time to a consumer is reduced by locating and “tagging” an available product at various stages in a product pipeline, including scheduled and unscheduled order banks, final assembly, in-plant inventory, in-transit stock and dealer inventory. Real-time pricing and comparison data is provided for individual product features or options.
Tracking systems are also well developed, including those using satellites and other electronic technology, to obtain real-time data on in-transit locations of containers. Inventory accounting and management systems that ascertain the contents of very large warehouses to a high level of detail at any point in time are also well developed. An example of a container and inventory monitoring method and system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,291.
Transport carriers, such as Federal Express®, have the ability to reroute shipments when authorized by the sender. However, special handling charges are generally billed to the customer for each rerouted package. The customer may also decide to stop the shipment before it gets to a final destination. In other words, instead of rerouting the package, the package is held at a particular destination along the way. This requires that someone with authority call the carrier company with pertinent information at hand. A transport carrier can also divert any shipments (including by using other carriers) to facilitate its delivery.
In addition, the management of order reception, processing, procurement, logistics, warehouse functions and tracking of products has been computerized and integrated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,423 discloses an object oriented programming (OOP) framework including an order management mechanism that tracks sales orders received and matches them to warehouse inventory, a sales order mechanism that processes sales orders and a purchase order mechanism that processes purchase orders. The '423 patent further discloses interfacing underlying business functions such as accounting, warehouse management and sales and purchase order tracking.
Despite the promise of computerized and integrated order processing systems, such current commerce software is typically of limited capability. The cost of inventory is an area of constant concern to businesses. Too much inventory not only eats up the working capital of a company and creates cash flow problems, but also requires additional space and people to manage it. The opposite problem of too little inventory can cause production delays and poor customer service. No system has heretofore been described or available that dynamically provides estimated time of arrival information and/or freight cost information based on constantly changing factors such as current shipment status or diversion options. Nor is there a system that includes an automated system which diverts containers based on different factors, such as delayed shipment delivery time, urgent requests, warehouse stock, vendor status, and contract requirements. In addition, current systems do not provide the information dealers want to make informed and economical ordering decisions.